Music Gets The Best Of Me
by Fruits Of Passion
Summary: Nitori has taken to listening to English music, despite not understanding the lyrics. Unfortunately for Rin he understands every one of Nitori's words and finds each one filling him with fantasies about the younger boy. Nitori oneshot.


_Rintori oneshot :)_

…

It all started when Rin came back early from a weekend at home, his stomach filling with excitement at the thought of returning to his own bed and seeing Nitori, although he'd never admit it. Rin could not work out his feelings towards the younger boy, at times he tried to push him away, claiming he needed the space, and other days he'd do anything to be close to him, following him around as he went about his day. He was sure his mood swings confused Nitori just as much as himself but it was never mentioned.

As he journeyed closer to his room he heard Nitori's voice floating through the door, loud and lyrical, which was nothing new when he was worked up the boys voice was known to travel for miles. What was strange was what Nitori was saying, the words he appeared to be singing were in English, and as far as Rin was aware Nitori knew very few English words. In fact, Nitori often skipped his English lessons in favour of training with Rin.

"_Come on honey, let's spend the night together_." Nitori sung in perfect English as Rin unlocked the door, his eyes widening slightly. "_Now hold on a minute before we go much further._" He belted out, oblivious to the other boy in the room.

Rin took him all in, his large Samezuka hoody drowning his body, boxers peeping out from underneath where he'd yet to get dressed, earphones deep in his ears blocking out any other sound. A large black sack in his hand as he cleaned the room that he'd obviously trashed on his own.

"_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy. Come on honey, tell me so_." He swayed his hips slightly the beat only he could hear, Rin biting his lip as he felt himself getting hypnotised by the movement. "_If you really need me, just reach out and touch me. Come on sugar, let me know_."

Getting lost in the music Nitori spun around on his heels, a soft squeal escaping his lips when he noticed another in the room.

"Senpai!" He blushed, quickly pulling the earphones out, the music playing quietly in the silence.

Rin forced himself to swallow, those words coming from Nitori's lips awakening something deep inside himself, something that he'd been trying to keep forced down for weeks but had now burst to the surface.

"I didn't know you spoke English." Rin finally spoke, cursing himself when he heard the crack in his voice.

"I don't, I've just learnt the lyrics. I have no idea what I'm saying." He laughed, scratching the back of his neck.

Rin sighed slightly, typical of Nitori's innocence to not realise how seductive his words where.

"Sorry about the mess, but I wasn't expecting you back until tomorrow so I thought I'd have it all cleaned by then." He explained, nervously toeing the bag on the floor.

"It's fine, carry on as if I'm not even here." He shrugged, throwing himself onto his bed and letting his eyes close.

"Okay." He smiled, placing the ear phones back in and singing loudly once again, strutting around the room.

Rin forced himself to turn to the wall, knees pressing his hands against his mattress to stop himself from grabbing Nitori as his song implied he wanted.

…

Once the first seal had been broken it seemed there was no going back, Nitori now feeling completely comfortable to sing around his Senpai, still completely oblivious to the affect he had.

The pair were sat doing homework, the music playing in the background quiet enough that Rin could block it out, focus on his task rather than the boy only one desk away. And it was working until Nitori started to sing along, his soft voice closing in on Rin until it had his full attention.

"_A fool could see just how much I adore you_." He sung, eyes frowning as he tried to work out the question. "_I'd get down on my knees, I'd do anything for you_."

Rin bit down on his finger as he watched Nitori mindlessly sucking on his pencil, a jolt of desire shooting through his body at the situation. His mind automatically thinking the worst, imagining Nitori knelt down before him, his innocent eyes shining up at Rin as he slowly took him inside his mouth.

He shook his head to rid himself of these thoughts but the more Nitori sung, the dirtier his imagination got.

"_I don't want anybody else. When I think about you I touch myself_." His lips smiling slightly as he worked out the answer, unaware of the boy next to him.

Rin clenched his fist as he thought about Nitori, lying just a few feet above him, leisurely pleasuring himself as Rin's own name fell from his lip in soft whispers. Never wanting the other to hear him, never wanting to wake the other up as his hand went to work, as the desire took control of his body. His delicate hand pumping up and down repeatedly until finally, his release came, hot across his toned stomach, his breath coming out in quick pants as he came down from his high.

"Senpai?" A concerned voice asked, Rin's eyes snapping to the sound, a much calmer Nitori than in his imagination watching him.

"Yes?" He managed to spit out, his eyes wide with guilt.

"Are you okay?" He tilted his head to one side with his question.

"I'm fine." He sighed, wanting to go for a run to clear his head but his body had reacted too strongly to his own fantasies. "Just struggling with a little problem."

"Maybe I can help you out?" Nitori asked, pushing his desk chair back slightly.

"Yeah." Rin smirked, not even realising he's responded. "No!"

Nitori frowned at the mixed messages.

"Okay." He said slowly, still sat half in and out of his desk.

"I can do it myself." He muttered.

"Senpai, always too proud to accept help." He laughed with a slight shake of his head, going back to singing.

Rin let his eyes close, glad that parts of this song were in French to have a full effect on him. Instead he thought about the time he walked in on Mikoshiba shaving, hoping that would be enough to calm him down.

…

Rin let himself into his room and sighed in relief when he noticed the empty dorm, recently being around Nitori was too much for him. After a few too many cold showers he could no longer deny that he was attracted to his roommate, he was unsure when it had actually happened but the fact was that it had, leaving him feeling awkward when they were alone.

He heard the familiar creak of the pipes followed by the sound of a rush of water, realising Nitori was in fact in.

His mind could already picture him, stood under the powerful shower head, the water flowing over him, caressing each slight bump on his body.

Rin mentally slapped himself, he needed to stop thinking of Nitori in these types of situation, part of him feeling as if he were violating the boy in some way.

"_Tonight I wanna give it all to you. In the darkness, there's so much I wanna do_." A voice floated in.

"Of course." Rin groaned, Nitori's new favourite habit, singing explicit songs to Rin without realising how they turned the older boy on.

"_I was made for loving you baby, you were made for loving me. And I can't get enough of you baby, can you get enough of me?"_

Rin wanted nothing more than to burst in there, throw the shower curtain back, pin Nitori against the cool shower wall and kiss him senseless. Finally let the hormones that were raging through his body to take control. Grind his hips against the others, letting him feel the power he had over Rin. Grabbing his wet, naked cock to pleasure him, watching him writhe against the wall at Rin's touch.

As the familiar heat began to pool in his stomach Rin forced himself to stop, he couldn't risk Nitori walking in on him while his arousal was so blatant. Instead he threw himself on the bed and covered his head with the pillow, drowning out the sweet singing and running water, stopping Rin's imagination.

...

Rin awoke with a start, another dream of Nitori being cut too short with the sounds of his alarm clock. Groggily Nitori began moving above him, slowly climbing down his ladder.

"Oops." He giggled to himself as he almost lost his balance on the bottom step. "_I wanna kiss you every minute, every hour, every day. You got me in a spin but everything is A-OK_." He sung under his breath as he stumbled around the room.

Rin groaned, it was too early in the morning for this, he couldn't deal with Nitori's unconscious seduction as soon as he'd woken. He watched the other boy in disbelief, how could he have not noticed? Not realising his singing wasn't quite so innocent.

Rin squeezed his eyes shut as he noticed Nitori walking towards him, aiming for the jacket that had been discarded on the floor last night.

"_Touching you, touching me_." He bent down, his voice right next to Rin's ear. "_Touching you, god you're touching me_."

The words went straight to Rin's still hard cock, using all his willpower to stop from pulling the boy into bed with him. Taking his small hands and guiding them under his covers, wrapping them around himself and slowly pumping. Pulling back slightly as the satisfaction took over his body, leaving Nitori's hands working solo on him until he came, calling out his name in ecstasy. Not caring how loud he was, not caring if the whole corridor knew what had happened.

"Morning Senpai." Nitori's cheerful voice called out, Rin not even noticing that he'd gone into the bathroom to get dressed.

"Morning." He mumbled in return, pulling the cover over his head as the singing started up again.

"_There's a chance we could make it now. We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down_."

…

Rin walked towards his room, hoping to grab his sports bottle before heading down to the pool when he heard it, Nitori's voice singing proudly in the bedroom.

"_There's nothing left to talk about. Unless it's horizontally_."

"No." Rin moaned, resting his head against their door. He should be at practice, he shouldn't be in their room, he was sure he'd be alone, that he'd get a break.

Hesitantly he opened the door to reveal Nitori, wearing nothing but his swim trunks, pulling his arms into a stretch while his back muscles tensed. The sight caused Rin's whole mouth to turn dry, although he saw Nitori in very little clothing on a regular basis somehow alone in their room it seemed far more erotic.

"Senpai, you're here." He smiled over his shoulder.

"Yeah I am." He croaked, eyes still roaming freely over the others body. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you, but you were taking so long I thought I better start my stretches now." He laughed, going back to the task at hand.

Rin watching helplessly as he stretched out every muscle in his small body, all thoughts of his sports bottle long forgotten.

"_I'm sure you'll understand my point of view, we know each other mentally. You gotta know that you're bringing out the animal in me_." He sung, reaching his arm above his and stretching to one side.

Rin wanting run his lips along the newly exposed areas, kiss parts of Nitori that nobody ever had.

"_Let's get physical, physical. I wanna get physical. Let's get into physical_." Rin felt his heart beating in double time as he watched Nitori bend forward to reach his toes, creating the perfect angle for Rin's unwanted bulge. "_Let me hear your body talk, your body talk. Let me hear your body talk_."

He wanted to grab him right there, let their bodies do the talking as he threw him to the bed. Innocent eyes would watch as Rin pinned him to the bed, trailing his tongue over every inch of him, tasting his soft skin.

"You ready Senpai?" He questioned, smiling sweetly up at him.

"No, I just need to go to the bathroom." He replied, awkwardly shuffling towards the toilet. "I'll meet you down there."

Once safely inside he let his eyes close, listening to Nitori on the other side of the door, humming as he gathered his things end exited the room. When Rin heard the familiar click of the door his hands flew into his underwear, taking care of the problem that he'd developed, a problem he was getting far too often around Nitori.

…

"Can I get you a sandwich?" Nitori asked, grabbing the necessary items out the mini fridge in their room.

"If you'd like." He shrugged, both being far too lazy to leave their room for food at weekends.

"Of course, I love making food for Senpai." He admitted, Rin barely noticing the confession.

Instead his eyes were fixed on his hand, reaching out towards his I-pod dock and pressing play. Loud music quickly filtering out of the speakers and into the room.

"_All I want to do is bake your bread. Just to make sure that you're well fed_." Rin groaned, Nitori not being able to understand the irony of the situation as he happily made the others lunch. "_I don't want you sad and blue. And I just wanna make love to you_."

Oh God, Rin sighed, how badly he wanted to make love to Nitori. Claim the younger boy, mark his skin with bites and bruises that showed the world he belonged to him.

"_Love to you. Love to you_." Nitori practically whispered, leaning over Rin to place the plate in front of him.

"Thanks." He mumbled.

"No problem." He shrugged, swaying his hips to the music as he went back to make his own lunch.

Rin's eyes being drawn back to the perfect curve of Nitori's behind as he walked, hating how easily he found himself leering at the younger boy.

"_And I can tell by the way you walk that walk. And I can hear by the way you talk that talk_." The next line came out as a mumble as he licked some excess spread off his fingers, a pang of lust shooting through Rin's body at the sight. "_That I could give you all the loving in the whole wide world_."

Rin wanted to push himself away from the desk and stand behind Nitori, gently push him against the wooden table as he kisses his neck. Grin with satisfaction as he hears a small gasp escape Nitori's lips at the pressure of his hard cock against his back. Grab that chocolate spread that Nitori seemed to be addicted to at the moment and spread it across his body, lap up the substance with his tongue, taking extra care with his most sensitive areas.

He was brought out of his thoughts by glass clinking against his desk, Nitori placing water there before turning back to continue his own tasks.

Rin offers another quick thanks before sinking his teeth into his sandwich, berating himself as he imagines nipping the skin between Nitori's neck and shoulder instead.

…

It was a normal routine with them now, Rin would place a film or TV show and lean against his bed to watch it, Nitori lying across the mattress behind him.

This was the position they currently found themselves in, Nitori reaching the stage where he grew bored of whatever was playing and was looking for a new source of entertainment. His hands slowly reached out and twirled soft, red tresses around his fingers.

Rin found his eyes fluttering closed as he pictured Nitori lying beneath, fingers gripping at his hair as they kissed. A soft sigh escaping as Rin's tongue plunged inside his mouth, exploring every area of the wet cavern.

Nitori began mindlessly humming as he plaited the hair, neither boys' attention on the screen any longer.

"_Yesterday I was one of the lonely people. Now you're lying close to me, making love to me_." His soft voice sung, his breath tickling Rin's ear and causing all his nerves to stand on end.

Rin's hand shakily reached out for his drink, hoping the cool water would soothe, he needed to take control again. Nitori was his friend, his roommate, he had no right to think of him in such a sexual manner.

"_I believe in miracles. Where you from, you sexy thing? Sexy thing, you_." He whispered, Rin spluttering slightly on his drink, unbeknownst to the other who was far too distracted with the luscious hair. "_I believe in miracles. Since you came along, you sexy thing_."

He felt overly aware of the body lying behind him, it would be so easy for him now. He'd just have to tilt his head slightly and he'd be able to capture those lips with his own. Show how much he wanted Nitori, how much his body craved his touch.

But the fear of destroying everything haunted him, how was to even know if the feelings were mutual? So he pretended he was at home, his annoying sister playing with his hair while he tried to do something rather than then the boy of his fantasies gently caressing him.

…

Nitori sat cross legged on the floor as he folded and separated the fresh, clean laundry. He always did Rin's as well, insisting it made sense that they shared the load. Mikoshiba often joked that Nitori was quite the little housewife, but Rin was inclined to disagree. If Nitori was his housewife he'd be hauled up in the bedroom, not wasting his time on pointless tasks like folding laundry.

He listened as Nitori hummed a little tune to himself, leaving a smile on the older boys face. Humming he could handle, humming soothed him, humming had no words to send his imagination into overdrive.

But unfortunately the moment didn't last long before the music got to Nitori and he was singing, not quietly under his breath but loudly with joy.

"_Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it. Sex in the air, I don't care I love the smell of it_."

Rin curled his toes in frustration, how could the boy so completely oblivious? The promises he kept making to Rin, the implications of the words he sung had. But why should he know? Why should he know that most of the time when he's serenading Rin it's sexual? Why should he know that Nitori's voice alone was enough to excite him? Why should he know that Rin found English unbelievably sexy?

"_Sticks and stone may break my bones. But chains and whips excite me_." His sweet voice sung, completely juxtaposing the words.

Rin's eyes drifting towards the belt hanging off the end of the bed, the belt that Nitori had lovingly removed from the jeans he'd thrown in the hamper. The desires from that simple action still far too strong.

He imagined grabbing Nitori and the belt in one quick movement, tying the boy to his bed, trapped and fully exposed. He'd spank him for all the times he'd teased him, left him painstakingly hard but never following though. He'd let out all the frustration that had built up over the weeks, he'd bite, slap, pinch until Nitori was a mess, hard and pleading for attention. But he wouldn't give in, he needed Nitori to feel his torture, realise what it felt to be teased but never given release. He'd watch as Nitori begged until he could no longer take it, pleasuring the boy and himself in unison.

"All done!" Nitori called out, looking up at Rin on his bed expectantly.

Rin could only stare in response, his breathing coming out quickly and heavily, his cheeks blushing slightly at his own body's reaction.

"Okay, I'll put them away for you." Nitori laughed, mistaking Rin's look of lust for one of annoyance.

"Right, thanks. I need a shower." He announced, bolting off his bed and into the bathroom at speeds he didn't even know he could achieve out of the water.

He flicked on the cold tap, not even bothering with the hot, before stripping down and jumping in. Wincing slightly at the chill but knowing it was exactly what his body needed right now.

…

Rin shot up in bed, sweat seeping out of every pour on his body as his breath was ragged. His dream had been extremely vivid, erotic and steamy. Involving Nitori kneeling before him, his head gently rocking back and forth as he took Rin deeper inside each time.

He gently willed himself to think of something else, running his fingers through his hair in defeat.

"Are you okay Senpai?" Nitori asked from the bathroom door, the light behind him illuminating his silhouette.

"Yeah, fine." He groaned, letting his head drop back onto the pillow.

"Bad dream?" Nitori questioned, walking over to the side of his bed.

"Something like that." Rin mumbled, although bad definitely wasn't the word he would have used.

"Do you know what my mum used to do when I had a bad dream?"

"No, what?" Rin probed, feeling Nitori gently push him until he was lying on his side.

"She used to rub my back." He explained, pulling up the covers and gently slipping in beside Rin, whose cheeks blushed as he prayed Nitori didn't notice the tent in his sweats. "And then she'd sing to me."

Rin's eyes widened in shock as he felt Nitori's gentle hands stroking his back, he couldn't deal with this. Nitori's touch left him burning, yearning for more, but if he sung as well Rin wasn't sure how long he could remain still.

"Nitori, you don't have to…" Rin started, wishing there was more room in his bed to move away from his caress.

"Sh." Nitori soothed before gently whispering his song to Rin. "_Looking for a lover who needs another. Don't want another night on my own. Wanna share my love with a warm blooded lover. Wanna bring a wild man back home_."

Rin forced his eyes shut, if only Nitori realised the mixture of his gentle stroke and sensual words was turning him into a wild man. His whole body was pressed against his back, his breath tickling his neck as they lay in his bed. This had to be another dream, there was no way this was really happening. No reality involved Nitori willingly climbing into his bed, willingly fondling the muscles in his back.

"_Looking for some hot stuff baby this evening. I need some hot stuff baby tonight. I want some hot stuff baby this evening_." He sung, the words becoming slurred the movement of his hands growing slower. "_Gotta have some hot stuff. Gotta have some love tonight_."

After a few moments of silence Rin quickly realised that Nitori had fallen asleep, cheek pressed flat against his neck. He decided to try and sleep now, having him sleeping next to him was far less arousing than his singing.

With a groan Nitori's arm began to snake around his waist, Rin assuming it was an unconscious movement that he'd developed from always sleeping with the shark plushie Rin had bought him a few months back.

One hand happily rested on his hip while the other ventured lower, rubbing against his crotch, causing Rin to buck his hips at the touch. A blissful sigh escaped Nitori's lips as his hand settled on the bulge, lightly cupping it with his fingers.

He couldn't be asleep, nobody did that in their sleep. But if he was awake why was he touching Rin so intimately?

Rin thought back to the times he'd watched Nitori sleep, one hand would always tightly grip the fin while the other held the body close to his chest. It appeared that Nitori was treating Rin as his shark, simply holding him as he would a toy.

Rin tried to move his hips away from Nitori's hold but only resulting in soft whimpers from the younger boy. Continuing until his hand was firmly back on his crotch, his hold tighter this time for the fear he'd lose it again. A moan rippled through Rin's body at the contact but luckily never woke the other boy in the bed.

Nitori's face buried deep into Rin's shoulder, inhaling deeply in contentment. Sadly the feeling was not shared by the other, far too tense to relax. Seemed he wouldn't be getting much, if any, sleep tonight but that did provide him with the opportunity to slip out his bed before Nitori woke and found them in such a compromising position.

…

Rin stood in the bathroom, hands tightly gripping the sink, his knuckles slowly turning white. They were due to leave for Iwatobi in less than ten minutes and yet he had locked himself in the bathroom. All because of Nitori, merrily singing in their joint bedroom.

"Man up." Rin growled to himself, pushing away and towards the door.

He needed to get over this, he couldn't keep letting it get to him, but once he opened the door he'd wished he'd stayed in the bathroom.

"_Never know how much I love you, never know how much I care_." Nitori sung, gently applying sun cream to his pale, supple legs. "_When you put your arms around me, I get a fever that's so hard to bear_."

Rin cleared his throat, hoping to put an end to the lewd display he was enjoying far too much.

"Senpai, do you want me to get your back?" He asked, shaking the bottle of cream in his direction.

"No thanks." He mumbled, knowing Nitori's greased up hands rubbing over his back would turn him on beyond belief.

"But we don't want you getting sun burnt like last time." He winked, Rin blushing furiously at the simple gesture. "I'll be quick, I promise."

Nitori walked over to the stunned boy, forcing him to turn his back to him, gently squeezing the cream onto his hand then pressing it against Rin's back. He winced slightly at the cool liquid but soon as Nitori's hand began to work he felt his body burning.

"_You give me fever when you kiss me. Fever when you hold me tight_." He sung softly to his back. "_Fever in the morning. Fever all through the night_."

"Let me do you." Rin demanded, spinning the pair around so Nitori's back was now to him.

He needed to touch him and for once was presented with the perfect opportunity. Able to freely caress and stroke his body without it being deemed inappropriate.

"_They give you fever when you kiss them. Fever if you live and learn_." Nitori continued to sing as Rin gently rubbed, committing every muscle, every freckle, every mole to memory. "_Fever 'til you sizzle. Oh what a lovely way to burn_."

Nitori began singing another song but Rin was lost to his fantasies, his imagination running wild with possibilities.

He pictured kissing down Nitori's back, giving each single bone in his back an individual kiss as his fingers worked to roll down the now overly tight swimming trunks. His greased up fingers would effortlessly slip inside while he nibbled on creamy white thighs, teasing and stretching him from the inside, preparing him for his own pulsating cock. Once Nitori was begging for more he'd stand tall again, quickly pulling down his own jammers before leaning into him, placing kisses against his neck. He'd press against him but not yet enter, instead drive him practically to the edge with his lust.

"Oh shoot, we're going to be late." Nitori shouted, bringing Rin crashing back to reality.

"R-right, of course." He stuttered, watching the silver haired boy flit frantically around the room to gather up the last of their belongings.

"You ready?" He asked, throwing on his jacket before heading towards the door.

"Sure." He said strongly, trying to brush past the earlier embarrassment.

As they left Rin quietly pulled the door shut behind them, praying that one day his dreams would become a reality.

...

Nitori was making the beds, an activity that never really drew in Rin's interest as he shuffled around on the bed above his own or kicked him out his own bed to change the sheets. But, today, Rin found himself captivated, unable to look away.

Nitori was leaning over his bed, gently tucking in the corners of the sheet, shaking his hips to the music that screeched down his ears. Rin watched as Nitori's behind swayed in front of his eyes, blatantly displaying what he'd been yearning for but had yet received.

"_I've got something to put in you. I've got something to put in you. I've got something to put in you. At the gay bar, gay bar, gay bar_." He sung, hips thrusting violently to the beat.

Innocent little Nitori didn't realise how exposed he was, how easily Rin could fulfil the words he sung. He could climb on the bed behind him, pull down the jeans that encased him, effortlessly slide inside that perfect little butt. He'd thrust in and out of him to the beat that Nitori had established himself, reaching both his arms forward to squeeze the other boys hands, his mouth gently kissing and nipping the skin of his neck while his nose was buried deep in his hair inhaling his sweet scent. He'd angle his body just right that he wouldn't even need to touch Nitori anywhere, making him cum with just the feeling of being inside him.

Before he realised what was happening Rin was hovering over his bed, mere inches away from the unsuspecting Nitori, still bent over as he struggled with the sheets. Without thinking Rin reached out, his hands gripping Nitori tightly, almost possessively, around his hips. A loud scream caused Rin to pull his hands back as if the touch had burnt, Nitori spinning round on the bed, his eyes wide with fear.

"Senpai?" He questioned, gently pulling the ear phones out.

"Sorry." Rin apologised, rubbing the back of his neck. "I thought you might need some help."

"You scared me." Nitori pouted, Rin wanting to lightly suck on the jutting out lip.

"I didn't realise you had your ear phones in." He explained, gesturing towards the wires around the other boy's neck.

"I guess that's okay then." He said, his pout soon being replaced by a smile. "And since you're offering I wouldn't mind you finishing the job for me."

"Sure." Rin grumbled, watching as Nitori effortlessly climbed off the bed.

This is not how he'd imagined this situation going, he'd pictured ravishing Nitori, ruining the once clean sheets that lay across the bed. However, he'd ended up alone on his bed, roughly tucking the sheets around his mattress.

How he hated his reality.

…

This was it, Rin had reached his limit. Watching Nitori bend forward, shaking his backside to whatever song he had blaring out his speakers had caused Rin to crack. His nails drew blood from his palm they were clenched so tight with frustration.

Nitori had decided it was time to organise his desk again but as far as Rin could tell he just spent the last few minutes gyrating against the wood, singing in a low seductive voice to match the singer.

"_Take a bottle, shake it up. Break the bubble, break it up_." He sung, his hair flicking to the beat, Rin's dick twitching just at the sight.

He'd decided enough was enough, these past few weeks had been torture for him and it was time he acted upon his desires.

"_Pour some sugar on me in the name of love. Pour some sugar on me, c'mon fire me up_." He sung as Rin quietly pushed himself off the bed and towards the desk, silently moving like a predator stalking his pray. "_Pour your sugar on me, I can't get enough_."

Rin stood right behind, the air separating them felt thick with tension, his hand itching to grab the slender hips right in front of his own.

"_I'm hot, sticky sweet. From my head to my feet_." Nitori's voice rose an octave at the end from the shock of being spun around and pressed against his desk. "S-senpai?" He stuttered, eyes wide in question.

Rin never responded, instead he lowered his head and finally felt the satisfaction of Nitori's lips against his own. Nitori gasped at the contact, Rin taking the opportunity for his tongue to dive into the others mouth. He gently probed Nitori's tongue with his own, encouraging a response from the other, successfully bringing him to life and soon they found themselves in a battle for dominance.

"Why would you do that?" Nitori asked, breathing heavily.

"This is your fault." Rin growled. "You're too damn sexy."

"M-me?" He asked, nervously pointing to himself.

"Yes you." He smirked, lowering his head until his lips were pressed to Nitori's neck. "You have no idea what you do to me."

To confirm his statement he pressed into him, Nitori gulping audibly as he felt Rin's hardness pressing into his hip.

"I had no idea." Nitori managed to whisper as Rin continued to grind into him.

"Well now you do." He mumbled against his skin.

Nitori threw his head back as he felt Rin pressing wet kisses against his neck, sucking at his most sensitive areas, leaving possessive purple marks on the pale skin. His hips constantly rocking up against the other, creating tantalising friction between their crotches, increasing his speed until he felt the other turn hard against him.

"God, I want you so bad." Rin whispered, bringing his face back to Nitori's, claiming his lips once again.

"Then take me." Nitori mewled as Rin gently palmed his erection through his trousers.

"Gladly." He grinned, quickly pulling off Nitori's shirt revealing a large blank canvas for him to work on.

Lifting Nitori onto the desk he let his head drop to his chest, kissing all over, making sure to pay extra attention to the nipples, the needy moan he received in response fuelling him on further. Pulling back slightly to focus on the skin above the hardened nub, furiously sucking until another mark appeared.

As he worked he felt Nitori's nervous hands reaching out for him, shaking slightly as he tugged the shirt he wore. He pulled away to allow Nitori to free him from the shirt, his fingers scraping his chest ever so slightly.

Once it was gone Rin leaned in again, kissing with fever as their bare skin could finally touch, his hard chest against his own, the feeling burning at him.

He pulled away and trailed kisses lower, his fingers making quick work of the trouser zipper, pushing them down to leave Nitori in only boxers, Rin pressing a kiss on the hard cock through the material, Nitori twitching helplessly at the touch. With a smirk he yanked the boxers off, looking up at the naked boy with lust.

He grabbed Nitori and gently stroked as their lips met again, moans melting into his mouth from the younger boy. He wrapped his legs tightly around Rin's hips, using his feet to release him as well, Rin shimmying slightly to allow the material to pool at his ankles.

Dropping his hold on Nitori's pulsing member he reached around and gently caressed his cheeks, effortlessly lifting him off the desk. Nitori continued kissing him passionately as he stepped out his clothes, taking them both over to his bed. Rin tightly squeezed the cheeks he held causing Nitori to pull away with a gasp. Slowly he detached the boy and threw him into the bed, watching as he bounced slightly on the mattress, gazing up at him through his thick eyelashes.

Rin took a moment to drink him all in, the way his cheeks flushed, the way his chest rose and fell with his raged pants, the way his cock stood to attention leaking with pre-cum.

"Senpai?" He asked cautiously, hands itching to cover himself up under the intense gaze.

"Come on, Ai. Say my name." Rin requested, leaning over the boy.

"Rin." He purred, cheeks blushing slightly as it left his lips.

"Too god damn sexy." He muttered before kissing him, never breaking away as he lowered himself onto the bed so he was straddling Nitori.

He slowly brought his fingers between their lips, continuing to kiss through the barrier as his fingers got coated with their combined saliva.

He mentally cursed himself for not being more prepared, he knew lube would be far more favourable in this situation, maybe some form of protection, but they'd have to work with they had. He been dreaming of this moment, slowly counting down the days until he was able to claim Nitori but yet he'd never equipped himself as a small part of himself never believed it would ever come to fruition. But now that it had he couldn't be happier.

He pulled his fingers away and lowered them, gently guiding one inside Nitori's tight, warm entrance.

"Ah!" He hissed, pulling back from the kiss and letting his head drop into the pillow at the foreign feeling.

"Sorry Ai." Rin whispered, peppering kisses on any part of skin he could reach, his spare hand reaching down to stroke Nitori's cock, hoping the pleasure would mask the pain.

"Oh god!" He breathed, bucking into his touch, barely registering another finger slipping inside, gently scissoring until a third could fit in easily.

"Are you ready?" Rin asked, his own cock crying for attention.

"Yes." He breathed, eyes filled with want.

Rin softly pushed Nitori's legs further apart, lining himself up with his hips before gently easing himself inside. His eyes watching as every last inch of him was swallowed up by Nitori, their bodies finally joining in a way he'd only dreamed of.

Once fully encased he froze, waiting for Nitori to adjust to the intrusion. After a slight nod he began to gently rock his hips, slowly slipping out and back in again, his muscles clenching as the familiar pleasure took over his body.

"Ah!" Nitori cried out as Rin hit the sweet spot inside him, the boy on top stopping in fear he'd hurt him. "More." He pleaded, missing the friction of Rin's movements.

Rin watched in amazement as Nitori moaned with every thrust, pride pooling inside him as he watched him shuddering underneath him.

With each thrust he felt Nitori hit his stomach, pleading to be touched, caressed, stroked. Rin slowly wrapped his fingers around him, never moving his hand, instead wanting to hear that sweet voice that had turned him on so frequently over the past few weeks. He wanted to hear Nitori beg.

Nitori thrust into his hand, showing with his body what he needed but it wasn't what Rin wanted, he wanted his desires vocalised. Rin pulled his hand away and placed it next to Nitori's head on the mattress.

"Please Senpai." Nitori whined, Rin frowning slightly at the name.

He brought his hand down and quickly flicked Nitori on the nipple, watching as he winced slightly.

"Ah, Rin!" He corrected. "Rin, please."

"Please what?" He asked, leaning down so he was next to his ears, his hips constantly bucking as he did.

"Please touch me." He said in a hushed tone as if it were a secret.

"You're going to have to tell me where." He whispered, letting his tongue flicker around the shell of his ear.

"Touch my…" He mumbled, burying his head into the pillow at the last word.

"I didn't quite catch that." He said, pressing himself up on his arms again, thrusting deep inside him.

"Touch my cock." He cried out as the pleasure shot through him, Rin feeling himself twitch at the words tumbling from his lips. "Please Rin."

"Anything for you Ai." He grinned, reaching down and taking hold of him again.

He stroked with fever, matching each thrust of his hips with his hand, watching as Nitori quickly came undone underneath him. Words no longer being formed, rather single noises laced with desire.

"I... I…" Nitori stuttered before his back curled him, his body convulsing as the orgasm took over. "Rin!" He screamed as he came, his hot seed shooting across both their naked bodies, his breath coming out in quick pants as he rode out his pleasure.

Rin felt his walls pulsing around him, frantically massaging his cock until he felt his own climax growing nearer.

"Ai!" He roared as he thrust in deeply, his cum shooting out before he had a moment to withdraw. Nitori not minding, loving the feeling of Rin filling him up, his hands hooking around his back as he held Rin in place while he released his load.

After Rin had given all he could give he felt his body growing weak, gently dropping until it was pressed against Nitori's. Their body's wet and sticky but neither cared, they just craved the closeness. Tightly holding each other until they felt their bodies were ready to move towards the bathroom and lovingly clean their combined passion off one another.

…

"Ai?" Rin whispered into the darkness, his arms tightly wrapped around the waist of Nitori, his chest pressed firmly to his back.

"Yes?" He sleepily replied with a yawn.

"I can't sleep." He admitted, nuzzling his face in Nitori's neck, breathing in the familiar aroma. "Can you sing to me?"

"Sure you can handle it?" Nitori joked, Rin practically feeling his grin in the dark.

"Oi!" He said in mock anger, giving the boy a gentle squeeze.

"Sorry." He giggled softly before quietly singing just for Rin's ears. "_You're so fine and you're mine. I'll be yours 'til the end of time. Cause you made me feel, yeah you made me feel. I've nothing to hide_."

Rin smiled against his neck, finally being able to enjoy Nitori's sweet singing, having the warm body there to satisfy his needs if any moments should arise.

"_Like a virgin. Touched for the very first time_." Rin's eyes widened slightly at the words, Nitori never understanding the irony in the song after tonight. "_Like a virgin. When your heart beats next to mine_."

Rin chuckled slightly to himself, his innocent little Nitori wasn't quite so innocent anymore.

"You're laughing at me." Nitori sulked, trying to wiggle away from the other boy but his grip held strong.

"No I wasn't." He said, pulling him in closer to his body.

"Yes you were, I heard you." He stated, annoyance clear in his voice, making him even more endearing to Rin.

"I wasn't Ai, I promise." He whispered, pressing a kiss against his crown. "Keep singing for me please."

"Fine." Nitori sighed, quietly picking up where he left of, Rin falling to sleep that night with a smile on his face.

…

_Hope you liked it :) turned out to be a lot smuttier than I expected. Oh well, everyone loves a bit of Rintori smut._

_Songs used –_

_Do Ya Think I'm Sexy? – Rod Stewart  
I Touch Myself – Divinyls  
I Was Made For Lovin' You – Kiss  
I Believe In A Thing Called Love – The Darkness  
Physical – Olivia Newton-John  
I Just Want To Make Love To You – Etta James  
You Sexy Thing – Hot Chocolate  
S&M – Rihanna  
Hot Stuff – Donna Summer  
Fever – Peggy Lee  
Gay Bar – Electric Six  
Pour Some Sugar On Me – Def Leppard  
Like A Virgin – Madonna _


End file.
